


Dear Soonyoung

by SummerScents



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I will add other pairing tags later in the fic, IM MAD, Letter fic, Lmao what, M/M, Or Is It?, Short Chapters, a whipped idiot, and look at me starting another one, i have other fics on going that I havent updated for years, jihoon is an idiot, like yours truly, lol the tags are a mess, the tag only exists bc of me, whipped Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerScents/pseuds/SummerScents
Summary: In which Jihoon writes letters he never sends.Alternatively: Jihoon literally writes letters to his Soonyoung senpai and never sends them and hopelessly pines after him.





	1. March 4, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics on going but lololololol. Lower thy expectations bc I'm a bit shit at writing and also the chapters will be short bc this is mostly in letter form.

_Dear_ Soonyoung,

_Ever since I saw you on the middle of the courtyard dancing without a care, I couldn't help but admire the way you move._

_I write this because I honestly don't have the guts to say this in front of you, nor discuss this to my best friend (I barely know you yet and it's weird to think that I'll be gushing about you to him and such)._

_Hopefully this will be something fleeting, but nonetheless, you move so beautifully. I'm literally moved_

_Sincerely, Jihoon_


	2. March 25, 2011

_Dear_ _Soonyoung,_

 _Are you doing well? I see that ever since you danced like a pro in the_ _quad_ _, you've become quite the crowd favourite._

 _Tell_ _me_ , _how's it like being the center of everyone's attention? You don't seem to mind though. But I'm kinda bothered._

_Is it right for me to be bothered? You don't even know me for fuck's sake._

_I don't know why, but I really don't like the way the other girls talk about you. It's always Soonyoung this, Soonyoung that. Oh he's so handsome and hot blah blah blah._

_Which is true! You're one hot boy. But like, I'm pretty sure you're more than just a pretty face and body._

_But then again who am I to speak? I'm just another student among those who are literally whipped for you._

_Yes I openly admit that, and I can't believe I'm whipped for you. My best friend, his name is Jun (Wen Junhui though sometimes Moon Junhui) by the way, will have a fuckin field trip once he finds out that, A.) I have a crush on you, B.) A fuckin crush??, C.) oh yeah did I mention that I'm whipped? Yeah that happend, and D.) I write letters addressed to you._

_Better not let Jeonghan hyung also get his hands on this. He won't let me live it down._

_You may wonder why I write letters (letters with an "s" because there will be more I promise you that), but never actually send them. Well, I'm not sure if I can handle being rejected, though maybe once before we graduate I'll be able to confess to you._

_Anyway, that's it for today. I'll see ya in the next letter~!_

_Love,_

_Jihoon_

As soon as Jihoon wrote his closing remarks, he neatly folded it and placed it inside his clear folder all the while scanning the classroom. It's a good thing he always sits at the back, no one really notices he's there unless he's called for.

And good thing he finished writing his letter because as soon he closed his bag, the teacher dismissed the class and ushered them all out and told them not to loiter around the hallways and go straight to their next class.

Jihoon likes to think he's a lucky person.

A lot of students wish to share classes with him all day throughout the whole week, and yet here he is, sharing each and every subject that he has everyday with him.

It's just really unfortunate that some of those classes has him sharing it with Jun. Not that he has anything against him, just the fact that he can't stare at Soonyoung's head without arousing suspicion from said friend.

"Jihoonie! I missed you so much!" Jun exclaimed as soon as Jihoon took the seat beside him.

"I swear...if you don't stop..." Jihoon sighs. Though resigning to his fate, that being clinged on for dear life by his clingy best friend.


	3. April 6, 2011

_Dear_ _Soonyoung,_

_I heard you got in the school's dance club! Congratulations!!_

_I joined a club myself too, the school's choir club to be exact. I'll be very honest, I only joined because_ _Jeonghan hyung forced me to do so. Told me I needed to socialize more and that interacting with Jun and him isn't enough._

_That's pretty much the ideal amount of human contact that I like, thank you very much._

_But nonetheless, I honestly didn't expect to have so much fun there! Like there's this member, his name is Jisoo hyung though he prefers to be called by his english name Joshua, and he can play the guitar just like me. We can have guitar sessions (YES). And I also got Jun to join as well!_

_The rest of the members are alright, though we're looking to have more members soon. Hopefully next year we'll be able to recruit more students._

_Now enough about me, I see you've fit in well with your new found friends! I'm glad to see you happy with them. I heard that Choi Seungcheol sunbae-nim has taken you under his wing. I'm actually glad to hear that since all of what people talk about him is how nice he is and such. I'm happy someone nice like Seungcheol sunbae-nim is looking out for you._

_I really don't have anything else to write since my mind is blanking and this is the last period and after this I have a club meeting. So farewell~~_

_I'll write to you again soon._

_Love,_

_Jihoon_

With the last line written, Jihoon hastily folds it and shoves it in his clear folder. He needs to hurry since the teacher is about to dismiss them, and immediately after that he has to hurry to the music room to meet up with all the othe choir members.

He hopes he didn't end up crumpling his letter.


	4. April 12, 2011

_Dear_ _Soonyoung,_

 _Roses are red._  
_Violets are blue._  
_I'm actually running out of things to say._  
_Lol that ain't true._

_But really though, my mind's a bit dry today. That pop quiz earlier in History really sucked the juices out of my brain. I still love you though Soonie~_

_Is it weird that I keep writing "I love you" to you? Idk man. Hope you have a nice day~!_

_It's only our second period and you already look so done (who wouldn't be though if you had Literature after History). Cheer up!!_

_Love,_

_Jihoon_


	5. June 15, 2011

_Dear Soonyoung,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! How does it feel turning 16?? I want to run up_ _to you and give you a hug and tell you happy birthday myself.....but liek...that's a recipe for disaster aosckmvdkmvdlv._

_I still want to squish your cheeks though. Do you know how hard it is to resist the urge to do so during classes? Every time you go smiley and all that or whenever you laugh at the lame jokes(you're cute...but not cute enough for me to accept your lame ass jokes honey) you crack at any given time. I honestly don't know either why Jun finds them funny as well. That bastard really has low standards for jokes._

_Lame jokes aside, dO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO NOT COME UP TO YOU AND PINCH THOSE CHEEKS???? Especially during lunch period. Fuck. You look like a squirrel munching on its finds. That shouldn't look cute. But whoopdeefuckingdoo, I actually like that. (pls keep eating and stay healthy tho)_

_Anyway, happy birthday again Hoshi!! I heard Seuncheol call you that a few days ago, and shit that's so cute. And it fits you really well seeing how it's Japanese for star, which you clearly are. A star. A star that twinkles far brighter than the others in the night sky. You definitely look like a Hoshi. But you definitely look more like a Soonyoung that I really love~~_

_Shit I just remembered, Jun's on to me. He's aware that I write stuff like this during vacant periods, though he doesn't know the content. That motherfucker pulled the birthday card on me to try and get some answers 5 days ago(he turned 16 as well). I had to tell him I was writing lyrics because I know for sure he'll never let me live this down. Lee Jihoon, small boy that looks like a bunny but is actually plotting to kill you, writing lovey dovey letters that he never sends and keeps in a box under his bed._

_I honestly don't know where the part where I plot people's death came from. Maybe because I told off  that sophomore who kept calling me cute a few months back, Jimin was it? I don't remember. That guy has a boyfriend if I can remember clearly (I was told that said boyfriend was out of the country and is returning next week) and he kept calling me cute! First of all what the ever loving fuck??_

_Oh shit Ms. Im is here already. Gotta wrap this up real quick!_

_Bye~~_

 

_Love,_

_Jihoon_

 

Jihoon hastily writes the closing remarks as Ms. Im calls for the attention of the class. He almost loses it as he sees Soonyoung jump a little when her voice booms throughout the classroom. 

_Cute._

 

Someone snorts beside himit's Jun. Jihoon makes haste in folding the letter and placing it in his clear folder once more, taking it away from prying eyes.

"I see you're writing again, huh? Won't you ever tell me what you write there!" Jun pleads, lips formed into a pout while his eyes widen a bit. Right then and there, Jihoon could hear his resolve cracking a bit. He has, and always will be, a  sucker for cute people and things.

"It's nothing that would interest you much, really. I don't understand why you're so curious to what's written there." Jihoon says with a shrug, remembering how Jun will never let him live it down once he finds out they're actually love letters, and once Jun knows, Jeonghan will know too. And that's just very very very bad.


	6. July 12, 2011

_Dear Soonyoung,_

_Do you remember that guy I wrote about in my last letter that wouldn't stop calling me cute until I told him off? Remember his boyfriend that was out of the country at the time?_

_BecauSE SHIT THAT BOYFRIEND IS ACTUALLY MY COUSIN. WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK??_

_His name is Min Yoongi and I still can't believe his Jimin and the Jimin that kept calling me cute a few months back are one person. Though I understand now why he'd do that, I think I reminded Jimin of Yoongi because we look similar. But that doesn't make a good enough excuse on why you suddenly walk up to a freshman and pinch their cheeks and call them cute every single day. Like no. Never do that again. If that happens again, ya gotta go get some help then._

_Anyways, summer break is just around the corner. I'm kinda bummed out that I won't see you for a whole month. But on the (not so) bright side, I might be able to move on from this silly crush I have for you. i dunno. Let's see how it all turns out to be._

 

_Love,_

_Jihoon_


	7. August 7, 2011

_Dear Soonyoung,_

_Summer really passed by like a blur. Yoongi hyung and his boyfriend Jimin hyung spent most of their time at our place simply because Jimin hyung didn't like being holed up in his own house and didn't want to stay at Yoongi hyung's house. I don't understand why my house became an option for them raid, but hey, I'm not complaining. I spent a lot of time having dance battles with Jimin hyung! I didn't even know he was such a great dancer. Like wow! He's so cool and graceful when he moves, but I like your movements better._

_Oh yeah, I also dance too. Surprise! Though I don't like to dance in front of a lot of people. My friends don't even know that I dance, not even Jun. He's also good at dancing, like I don't even understand why he never joined the dance club. Haufismnckskcms._

 

_Also, I think I kinda mentioned about moving on and shit in my last letter. Unfortunately, out of sight and out of mind doesn't apply to me._

 

_I spent every moment awake thinking about you. Whenever the hyungs take me somewhere, I think about how you would maybe like it there. When we're at the mall, all I can think of is how cute you'd look in some clothing I see._

 

_And when I close my eyes, all I see is you. How is that possible? I'm not sure if I'm obsessed or if I'm just downright head over heels for you, it's really hard to tell since this is actually a foreign feeling to me._

 

_Anyway, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I guess._

 

_Love,_

_Jihoon_

 

He couldn't help but heave a deep sigh. He really tried his best to keep Soonyoung out of his mind the whole summer break, he really did. But things never go as planned like they mostly do. 

Jihoon was utterly fucked. He's caught feelings and he could barely understand them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went mia for at least 3 months. School happened. IM STILL CONTINUING THIS, AIN'T GONNA ABANDON THIS LIKE HOW I WAS ABANDONED *BADUM TSSS*. PLUS I KINDA HAVE IT SEMI OUTLINED, SO ALL IS WELL. UNTIL THE NEXT LETTER~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of short chapters bc the timeline of this happens in the span of 4 years aka all their time in high school. Hopefully this doesn't flop.


End file.
